Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgment/Read : Chapter 10
'- At the Malkuth's room -' Natsu : Hah? Lucy : Spirit...? Wendy : Princess...? Carla : Indeed she does like a princess in armor. Erza : So are you one of Demon Lord·Black Percher's servant? Tohka : Yes. If your want to reach Demon Lord... She later jump on top of the throne and grabbed a hilt of sword up, revealing there was a sword in the throne acting like a scabbard. She pointed her Greatsword to Natsuin a fierce determined looks. Tohka : Then come and beat me first! Erza : Sword!? Gray : That's actually a scabbard?! Natsu : Fine, then we will beat you before I do with the Percher. *glare* Tohka : Bring it! Natsu : Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!! All : *charge into Tohka* '- At Hod's room -' The room's scenery changing to a sunny day with them standing on a resort island's grass field. Minerva : What the? The scenery is...!? Rogue : Is it illusion? Then a strong wind occurring which almost blow them away but didn't. ??? : Kaka. Seems you all not so weak after all. ??? : Acknowledge. I never saw people can withstand our wind. Two orange haired and blue eyed girls whose have identical face but different in personalities and attire. One is braided her hair up and wore a purple revealing attire, a skirt hanging down and opened the front and several buckles to complete her looks. Another is braided her hair in three portions and wore a indigo revealing attire, a cape around her and buckles to complete her looks. Her eyes is half opened. Rufus : Hmm... Master of controlling the wind huh. Orga : Whatever, I'll gonna turn these chicks into dust. ??? : Fufu. Can you do that to the Yamai sisters us, the Child of Typhoon? ??? : Advise. Your attacks are mostly useless on us, give it up. We're are not letting you pass us. Kaguya and Yuzuru will stopped you. Kaguya : Let's do it, Yuzuru! Yuzuru : Agreement. Let's do it, Kaguya. Kaguya / Yuzuru : Raphael El Re'em!! / Summon. Raphael El Na'ash!! Then both of them manifesting their weapons by forming with wind surround them. Kaguya obtained dark reddish purple colored lance which is larger than her. Yuzuru obtained enxtending chained whip with a sharp pendulum at the end of it. Behind their backs, there's a mechanical silver wing. Kaguya / Yuzuru : Beat us first!! All : *battle positions* '- At the Gevurah's Room -' The scenery of the room is changing to a typical japanese school roof. (Which is obvious rare to the ones in Earthland) Levy : What? The scenery is changing. Juvia : Eh. Mira : This is... Lisanna : A school's... roof? Cana : But I never saw a school like this before. Elfman : Urg... The details of the school is later! Gajeel : Aah. Lily : Look. A person on the sky! All : *look* There was a person, a petite girl with coral red hair which is been attached with two horns and ribbons sticking out. Her overall attire is a Japanese Robes from the Folktales. Consist revealing neckline, loose white kimono with brown and pink details, flames covered at the end of her sleeves and robe, obis and translucent sash around her. She was flying above the party, with flames around her forming a sphere which she is within it. Lisanna : Fire? Mirajane : Its look like. Later the girl lowered herself and landed to the ground. She raised her head, smirk and looked at the party. Cana : Don't let your guard down. Juvia : Yes! Levy : Is she one of the Demon Lord's servant? Lisanna : This little girl? Elfman : Hmm. Not even a man. ??? : Hehe. A bunch of bugs, if you think you can't get pass me easily then you're wrong. " Scorch! !! " She later manifesting her weapon by forming the flames around her, then she holds out a halberd that is larger than herself. " My name is Kotori Itsuka. Now then, let's begin our war. " She later holds her halberd and swipes aside, which occurred a wave of flames toward Gajeel them. '- At the Chesed's Room -' " Hahahaha. Isn't this hilarious, they can't even put a scratch on us. Yoshino. " The scenery of the room turn into a city with (now) tall buildings which is look advanced. There were Team Lamia Scale and a huge rabbit puppet with a petite girl riding on it. She is blue haired and eyed, whom attire is a bunny designed raincoat, sundress and frills. " I.... won't let you... passed. Let's ... protect Percher-san together... Yoshinon. " Sherria : This won't end so easily. Lyon : That huge puppet and girl both can used Ice, no manipulated any solid or liquid that is realted to water. This is irritating. Yoshinon : Yoshino, look at them, like lost bunnies. Yoshino : I .... won't lose... too. Jura : Hmm.....! Rumbling Mt.Fuji!! Jura summons a large beam from the ground under the puppet and caused it too destroy the surrounding landscape. However.... Lyon : You did it. Sherria : As expected of Jura-san! Jura : No. Yoshinon : Ya~ That was too dangerous, Gramps, right Yoshino? Yoshino : Hmmm.... Yes.... Luka : What? They were able to survive from Jura-san's move? Toby : How could you able to survive?! Luka : Don't get mad. Jura : Looks like we all underestimated our opponents. Yoshinon : Hew~ If you think this is the last? Then try to catch Yoshinon us. Lyon : Ice Make-Dragon!! Sherria : Please stand aside!!! *occurring a hurricane of black wind* Yoshino : I can't... do that! All : !?!?!?! Yoshino : Percher-san is... my Fairy Godmother (恩人). I won't let... her down. Jura : Hmm... Looks like her servants looks her up as their Fairy Godmother. She and her friend won't stand aside so easily for us. Lyon : Then we make her!! All : *battle positions* Category:Chapter Readings Category:Fairy Tail Series Category:Fairy Tail Chapters